User blog:BeastMan14/Return to Glory! Suicide Squad (Rebirth) vs Ultimate Avengers!
SSvUA2.png SSvUA.png As the summer draws to a close, we come together for a match-up between summer blockbuster rivals Marvel and DC in all-out firefight between bad people forced to do good things! Suicide Squad! A team of criminals brought together under the watchful eye of Amanda Waller to run missions too risky for the good people! The Avengers! Nick Fury's handpicked team of the world's most amoral and dangerous superpeople that are far from Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Intro Suicide Squad After the arrival of Superman and the formation of the Justice League, intelligence operative Amanda Waller realized that the government could benefit from using their own superpowered beings to forward their own agendas. Rounding up several supervillains, Waller had them forcibly implanted with an explosive in their brain to keep them in line and began sending them out on missions. Officially known as Task Force X, but deemed the Suicide Squad by it's members, the team frequently ran through black-ops missions unknown to even the highest-ranking officials of the government, often losing members both due to their own disobedience and the severe danger of the missions. To keep the team in line, Waller recruited military man Rick Flagg and vigilante Katana to act as the leadership. Avengers Designed by Nick Fury as a black-ops counterpart to the Ultimates, the Avengers was a team of amoral superheroes (and villains) put together initially through a mix of coercion and personal investment to pursue Captain America as he tracked the Red Skull through Europe. Unbeknownst to everyone involved, Fury orchestrated the Skull's rampage as a means of reinstating the team. The team would later be put together to hunt down Ghost Rider as he hunted the men who nearly killed his wife, culminating with a battle between the Rider and Vice-President Robert Blackthorne where Blackthorne was killed and Blaze was allowed to escape by the Punisher, and would later battle a vampire invasion of the Triskelion that led to the death of several members, including Nerd Hulk, Perun, and Raymond Conner, the new Daredevil. The team's final missions would come as Fury investigated the trafficking of illegal superhumans to hostile nations such as North Korea and Iran, coming to conclusion that SHIELD director Carol Danvers was behind it. Confronting her in her office, Fury was surprised to discover that Danvers had been told that he was doing the trafficking. A battle ensued between the New Ultimates and the Avengers through the streets of New York, in which Spider-Man was wounded taking a bullet for Cap and the Avengers were arrested. Taken onto the deck of the Helicarrier, Fury was informed by Gregory Stark that he had played both teams against each other to distract from his efforts to overthrow the dictatorships in both nations. Taking an experimental Hulk drug, Fury and the Avengers battled Stark, but were overpowered. Out of options, the Ultimates and Avengers teamed up to put down Stark's uprising in North Korea and kill Gregory, only to realize that the uprising in Iran was his real plan all along. Reinstated as Director after the death of Spider-Man, Fury dissolved the Avengers, though several of it's members would later join his Howling Commandoes. The Teams Suicide Squad The Leader = The sole survivor of a botched Navy SEAL mission, Rick Flagg was left to rot in jail after attacking the officer that sent the team on the mission. Recruited by Amanda Waller to lead the squad, Flagg serves as both the team's moral compass and it's tactician. Weapons and Equipment: *'Heckler and Koch HK416': A military-grade assault rifle with a 30-round clip, a range of 600 meters, and a rate of fire of 850 rounds per minute. *'Glock 17': A semi-automatic pistol with a range of 50 meters and 17 rounds per clip. *'M67 Frag Grenades': A hand grenade with a blast radius of 15 meters. Skills and Abilities: *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Flagg is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the likes of Batman. *'Skilled Tactician': Flagg was chosen specifically by Amanda Waller for his skill as a leader and his tactician, and it was his leadership that saved the team from certain death during their early missions. |-| Femme Fatale = The former girlfriend and sidekick of the Joker, Harley Quinn was mentally tortured by the Joker to love him unconditionally. After years of abuse and neglect, Harley was finally able to break free of his influence through both the influence of several heroes and bonding with her allies on the Suicide Squad. Now her own woman, Harley's out to leave her own mark on the world, for better or worse. Weapons and Equipment: *'Custom Assault Rifle': Harley frequently brings a customized assault rifle into combat. While it's exact model is unknown, it fires both armor-piercing rounds and is equipped with a grenade launcher. *'Mallet': Harley's beloved giant hammer. We all know what it looks like, folks. Skills and Abilities: *'Master Acrobat': Harley is a world-renowned and incredibly skilled acrobat, to the point where her cell is customized so that she can't escape it under any circumstances. She's frequently capable of pulling off amazing feats of agility and mobility, such as effortlessly outmaneuvering a group of Belle Reeve guards in an enclosed hallway. *'Toxin Immunity': Much like her beloved Mistah J, Harley is immune to most poisons and airborne toxins. *'Master Manipulation': As a former psychologist, Harley is a master of manipulating targets for her own gains and frequently messing with people's minds just for her personal enjoyment. |-| Marksman = After the brutal murder of his entire family by armed thugs, a young Floyd Lawton began training himself in the use of firearms. Years after years of training enabled Floyd to become a master marksman, and he began operating as a hitman to pay the bills. At least, this was the story he told. In reality, Floyd Lawton was a bored rich kid raised by an abusive father. One day, Floyd nervously scaled a tree and attempted to shoot his father, only to miss and kill his beloved brother instead. Running away and becoming a hitman, Floyd swore to never miss again. After years of killing, Floyd was hired by the Kobra cult to kill Bruce Wayne. Demanding 10 million dollars, Floyd was shocked to discover that they were holding his daughter hostage. Teaming up with Batman under the promise of no casualties, Floyd was forced to kill a man holding his daughter hostage. Guiltridden at traumatizing his daughter, Floyd allowed himself to be arrested, where he was approached by Amanda Waller to join the Suicide Squad. Attempting to appease his newfound death wish, Floyd accepted. Weapons and Equipment: *'Wrist Guns': A set of dual wrist-mounted guns customized from Glock 19 that fire 9x19mm rounds. *'Customized AR-15': A heavily customized assault rifle, Floyd augmented the rifle to fire 35 rounds instead of 30, alongside wielding a high-powered ACOG scope. Skills and Abilities: *'Skilled Marksman': Deadshot may be the single greatest marksman in the DC universe, to the point where he can expertly land any shot from pretty much situation, such as pinging rounds off of walls and framing other shooters for his kills. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Using a tandem of improvised gunplay and hand-to-hand combat, Deadshot is capable of holding his own against much more dangerous targets, such as being able to fight Deathstroke to a standstill. *'Tactical Expert': As former de facto leader of the Squad, Deadshot was frequently capable of salvaging doomed situations and pulling successful operations out of it. |-| Assassin = Wielder of the legendary Soul Sword, Katana was a member of the Birds of the Prey until she was convinced by Amanda Waller to work as an enforcer to keep the Suicide Squad in line. Stoic, and very rarely speaking, Katana answers solely to Waller and Rick Flagg. Skills and Abilities: *'Skilled Swordsman': Katana is one of the deadliest swordsman on the planet, and she's shown incredible prowess at defeating foes regardless of their own abilities just on her swordsmanship alone, to the point where she was able to bring down an unstoppable Talon long enough for the rest of the Birds of Prey to recover and bring them down. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Katana is a skilled fighter, having trained under the likes of Batman and fought alongside Batgirl and Black Canary. *'Skilled Assassin': Using a mixture of swordsmanship, acrobatics, and stealth mastery, Katana is one of the most skilled and dangerous assassins in the world. Weapons: *'Soultaker Blade': A katana that can steal the souls of those it kills, the Soultaker is supposedly capable of granting it's wielder eternal life and true enlightenment. Katana can communicate with the souls stuck within the blade. |-| Loose Cannon = An Australian master thief, George Harkness is best known for his usage of experimental boomerangs and trickery to hold his own with incredibly deadly foes such as the Flash. As one of the original members of the Squad, Boomerang is at times it's most well-adjusted member, though he's also it's most unpleasant, frequently annoying the team with his sexist and racist comments, alongside regularly tricking his teammates for his own amusement. Skills and Abilities: *'Expert Marksman': Boomerang's skill with his weapons stems largely from his expert usage of them, frequently surprising his allies with their sheer deadliness. *'Expert Knifefighter': Boomerang can use his boomerangs as improvised melee weapons, and he can frequently fight off dangerous enemies up-close with them. Weapons and Equipment: *'Boomerangs': Harkness's most iconic weapon are his beloved trick boomerangs, which come in four types. **'Standard Boomerang': A standard edged boomerang, best known for it's ability to inevitably come back at just the right time. **'Razor Boomerang': A razor-sharp boomerang that can slice clean through a man, Harkness claims that he once nearly cut the Flash's arm off with it. *'Explosive Boomerangs': A boomerang that explodes. Duh. *'Lightning Boomerang': A boomerang that goes so fast it can even keep up with the Flash. |-| The Bruiser = Born with Regressive Atatvism, a genetic disease that causes him to take on the traits of a crocodile, Waylon Jones was always treated as a freak and outcast. Angered at his treatment, Waylon fled to the sewers to carve out a new life from himself. Captured by Batman and turned over to ARGUS, Croc now serves as the Squad's primary muscle. Powers and Abilities: *'Regressive Atavism': Croc's Atavism gives him the partial genetic makeup of a crocodile, giving him abilities such as: **'Claws': Croc wields claws that are sharpened to the point where they can cut through solid steel and slice cleanly through bone. **'Teeth': Croc's teeth are so sharp he can effortlessly chew through bones, concrete, and wood. **'Superhuman Durability': Croc's skin is hardened to the point where machinegun rounds effortlessly ping off of his skin and he can be thrown from a helicopter and crash into the ground without injury. **'Superhuman Strength': Croc is so strong that he can literally tear apart Gotham's sewer to form a home for himself to live, and he can fight a venom-enhanced Bane to a standstill. **'Superhuman Speed': Croc can move surprisingly quickly, to the point where Batman is constantly on-guard whenever he needs to step into the sewers. |-| Magical Girl = An innocent journalist possessed by an ancient witch, June Moone lives in constant fear of being possessed by the Enchantress, though she is capable of summoning her with a simple mention of her name. Though she was able to briefly free herself from Enchantress, John Constantine reluctantly reunited the two to prevent Enchantress from destroying the planet if left unchecked. Kept under lock and key by Amanda Waller, June now serves as another potential powerhouse for the Squad. Powers and Abilities: *'Magic Mastery': Enchantress is one of the most powerful magical beings in the DC universe, to the point where the Justice League Dark had to be formed to bring her down. Her spellset includes: **'Telepathy': Enchantress can infiltrate her target's mind and place illusions, alongside forcibly ripping information from them. She also possesses telekinesis, and is capable of tossing enemies apart with minimal ease. **'Husk Creation': Enchantress can drain the lifeforce from humans and revert them into zombielike husk creatures that are incredibly difficult to actually put down for good. **'Energy Projection': Enchantress can attack targets with blasts of deadly magical energy. **'Flight': Enchantress can use her magic to fly. **'Intangability': Enchantress can briefly use her magic to become untouchable, enabling her to phase through walls and attacks. **'Teleportation': Enchantress can teleport through a burst of smoke. Ultimate Avengers The Leader = Born in the early 20th century, Nicholas Fury was forcibly recruited into Project: Rebirth while fighting in World War 2 and was injected with a copy of the Super Soldier serum. Gifted with super strength, Fury escaped and would later join SHIELD, becoming one of the agents in charge of the Weapon X program, where a fight with Wolverine cost him an eye. Becoming head of SHIELD following the apparent death of General Ross, Fury would form a team of superhuman known as the Ultimates and take to monitoring both Spider-Man and the X-Men. Losing his arm during the Liberator invasion didn't slow Fury down in the slightest, and he was eventually jailed by the inhabitants of an alternate dimension for organizing chemical attacks, though he was able to strike a deal with that universe's government to form a new, more loyal Squadron Supreme. During the Ultimatum wave that claimed millions of lives, Fury would return to defeat Magneto by revealing that mutants are nothing more than a failed experiment and not the next step in evolution. Still disgraced, Fury reinstated the Avengers program to deal with threats too shady for the Ultimates, though he would later be reinstated as Head of SHIELD after the Death of Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities: *'Super-Soldier Enhancement': As a direct result of Project: Rebirth, Fury is boosted to superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Strength': Fury's strength is enhanced to the point where he can fight alongside Captain America against the Red Skull and not be killed instantly. **'Enhanced Durability': Fury's enhanced durability has already boosted his lifespan well beyond the average human's, and he can take hits that would kill a normal human. At one point, it was shown that he could heal from a broken nose in a few days. **'Enhanced Agility': Fury's agility is enhanced to the point where he can keep up with the world's most skilled acrobats and pull of impressive feats of agility. *'Tactical Genius': Fury is one of the greatest tactical thinkers on the planet, and he regularly has plans upon plans upon plans for pretty much any situation. *'Stealth Expert': Years of being traced by the world's most powerful intelligence agency have taught Nick a thing or two about stealth, and he's become pretty much impossible to track unless he wants to be followed, to the point where he was able to sneak onto the Triskelion itself and set a trap for Carol Danvers. Weapons and Equipment: *'Dual Colt M1911s': A pair of customized Colt M1911s, Fury always has at least one on his person. The guns themselves have 7-round clips and a range of 70 meters. *'Cybernetic Right Arm': After losing his right arm during the Liberators invasion, Fury equipped a cybernetic arm as a replacement, though whether it's any stronger than his arm was previously is never stated. *'Cloaking Device': Fury wields an expensive, high-end cloaking device that can mask himself and anyone standing near him completely, though it's so expensive he can only use it for a few minutes at most. |-| Femme Fatale = Formerly a soldier shot down in the Bosnian conflict, Monica Chang was saved by Nick Fury, and the two fell in love and had a son together, though it quickly fell apart due to Fury's numerous infidelities. As a SHIELD agent, she began to serve as Fury's second-in-command on the Avengers, though she was later transferred to the New Ultimates, putting her in direct conflict with the Avengers. After Fury was reinstated as head of SHIELD, Chang became the new Black Widow and faithfully served the team through both the Children of Tommorrow's attacks and the invasion of Galactus, though she was later killed valiantly attempting to stop the Green Goblin. Powers and Abilities: *'Skilled Tactician': Monica's skill as a tactician got her appointed Head of SHIELD for a brief period, and she frequently backed up Fury during missions with strategies of her own. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Monica is an immensely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, to the point where a mixture of gunplay and martial arts enabled her to bring down a squad of rogue Giant Men. Weapons and Equipment: *'Beretta 92FS': Much like Fury, Monica wields her own pair of handguns in the form of a pair of Beretta 92FSs. The pistols have a range of 50 meters and 10 rounds per clip. |-| Marksman = A former Olympic archer turned violent criminal, Clint Barton was freed from death row by Nick Fury, who became one of his closest friends as the duo assisted in the foundation of SHIELD. Codenamed "Hawkeye", Clint would become one of SHIELD's deadliest agents alongside Natasha Romanov, the first Black Widow. In spite of the danger of his job, Clint was also a devoted family man, and he was able to settle down with a wife and two kids. Promoted to the Ultimates, Clint and Natasha proved crucial in both battling the Hulk and defeating the Chitauri invasion. After taking part in an effort to destroy a third-world country's nuclear arsenal, Clint was betrayed by a member of the team and his entire family was slaughtered right in front of him. Taken prisoner and tortured for information, Clint broke free by weaponizing his own finger nails before taking part in putting down the Liberator's attempted overthrow of America. Discovering Natasha was the traitor, Clint tracked her down and killed her. Armed with a death wish, Clint switched from using his bow to using firearms during the Ultimates battles with Ultron and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After the Ultimatum wave, Clint joined up with Nick Fury's Avengers to hunt the Red Skull, and became one of the most consistent members of the team, though he did allow the Punisher to escape after he helped Ghost Rider. Powers and Abilities: *'Expert Marksman': Clint is an incredibly good shot, to the point where he can weaponize and kill anyone with anything he can get his hands on, including his own fingernails. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Clint's up-close game is strong, to the point where he can fight the likes of Sabertooth and Wolverine up-close and not be immediately killed. He was also capable of overpowering and killing Liberator agents up-close after hours of torture. *'Stealth Expert' *'Cybernetic Enhancement': Clint's eyes are cybernetically enhanced to create the perfect marksman and assassin, enabling him to make split-second shots on the fly. Weapons and Equipment: *'Specialized Bow' *'Trick Arrows': Clint used two types of arrows for his bow. **'Standard Arrows': Regular, serrated arrows designed to pierce and cut targets. **'Explosive Arrows': Arrows that explode. *'Customized Handguns': Alternating between using a gun and a bow, Hawkeye wielded a fully automatic pair of customized handguns, capable of spitting enough rounds to give Wolverine pause. *'Magnifying Goggles': Hawkeye's goggles acted as a makeshift scope, enabling him to survey the situation and act accordingly. |-| Assassin = Eric Brooks was born as his mother was being killed by the vampire Deacon Frost, causing him to be turned into a half-vampire. Craving vengeance against his mother's murderer, Eric was taken under the tutelage of Stick, the man who trained Daredevil, and taught how to be an effective warrior against vampires and the undead. For years, Eric, now calling himself Blade, hunted and killed hundreds of vampires, culminating in him assisting the Ultimates and Avengers in a brutal battle for the Triskelion against a massive horde led by Nerd Hulk, Raymond Conner, and his old mentor Stick. Outgunned by both Raymond and Stick, Blade was about to be killed when the Triskelion was teleported to Iran, annihilating the horde. After this incident, Blade was recruited by Fury, who had captured Frost, to assist in investigating the superhuman trafficking. Powers and Abilities: *'Daywalker': Blade is a half-vampire, giving him many of the strengths of vampires but none of the weaknesses, such as being able to go into sunlight, hence his nickname, the Daywalker, though he lacks the levels of invulnerability possessed by most vampires. **'Superhuman Strength': Blade possesses the average strength of a vampire, enabling him to lift around one ton. If he has recently drank blood, his strength will increase to slightly above that. **'Superhuman Speed': While he's no speedster, Blade is fast enough to avoid both Giant-Man and Monica Chang's attacks during the Avengers battle with the Ultimates. **'Superhuman Durability': Blade's enhanced durability enables him to survive wounds that would kill most people, such as being stomped on by Giant-Man or being thrown off the deck of the Helicarrier. **'Enhanced Senses': Blade's natural senses are enhanced, and he also has a danger sense that enables him to detect supernatural threats from far away. **'Hypnosis': Blade possesses the vampiric ability to hypnotize foes by making direct eye contact with them and focusing on telling them what to do, to the point where he even stopped Tyrone Cash, the original Hulk, dead in his tracks. **'Skilled Martial Artist/Swordsman': Years of training have given Blade a mastery of multiple martial arts and swordsman styles. Weapons and Equipment: *'Daywalker Blades': Blade wields a pair of customized katanas. *'Stakes': Blade always carries multiple blessed stakes with him for battling the undead. |-| Loose Cannon = Formerly an honest member of the NYPD, Frank Castle's entire life changed after his family was killed in a failed attempt on his life by corrupt cops trying to prevent him from snitching on them. Convinced that all criminals had to pay, Frank began using his skill to hunt down and wipe out crime all throughout New York, alongside picking off the men who tried to kill him one-by-one. His killing spree was brought to the attention of vigilante Daredevil after Frank killed his former partner as he was begging Matt Murdock (Daredevil's alter ego) for legal help. Daredevil pursued Frank as he hunted Artie Jillette and attempted to convince him to let the law process handle it. Before Frank could agree, he was attacked by Spider-Man, and Jillette escaped. Frank was arrested and jailed, but not before his old friends in the department assigned Artie as his cellmate. Escaping from Rykers, Frank continued his rampage until he was captured by Captain America, who handed him over to Nick Fury's Avengers. Taking part in the hunt for Ghost Rider, Frank was sympathetic to Blaze's plight, and helped him escape after assisting in the assassination of Vice President Robert Blackthorne, the man who nearly killed Blaze and his wife. During the chaos, Hawkeye let Frank escape, though Fury would later recruit Frank to assist him during the Superhuman trafficking incident by offering him the keys to an entire prison. Skills and Abilities: *'Skilled Tactician': Frank's time in the NYPD has enabled him to expertly plan and execute assaults for maximum effectiveness against criminal organizations. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': The Punisher is an excellent fighter up-close, enabling him to do battle with opponents such Daredevil and Moon Knight up-close. A mixture of up-close skill and gunplay enabled him to do battle with most of the All-New Ultimates and escape. *'Peak Human Condition': Frank's war requires that he constantly looks after himself, and as such, he's in absolute perfect physical condition for a man of his age. Weapons and Equipment: *'Glock 19': For up-close encounters, Punisher tends to carry a Glock 19, a semi-automatic pistol with a range of 50 meters and a 17-round magazine. *'M4A1': Frank wields a customized M4 Carbine with both a scope and grenade launcher. The rifle contains a range of 500-600 meters, a 30 round magazine, and a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. *'Barret M82': During his battle with the New Ultimates, Frank used a Barret M82 sniper rifle. The rifle has a range of 1,800 meters and 10 rounds per clip. *'Grenades': The Punisher most commonly carried three types of grenades. **'Frag Grenades': Grenades that go boom. **'Flashbang Grenades': Grenades that explode in a flash of light, blinding and disorienting those caught in the blast radius. **'Smoke Grenades': Grenades that cloud the field in a burst of smoke, enabling a quick getaway or a set-up for an ambush. *'Stark Suit': A combat suit designed by Gregory Stark, the Stark Suit enhances FRank's natural abilities (to the point where he can run 125 MPH) greatly, and also shields him from more dangerous attacks such as Ghost Rider's chain. |-| Bruiser = A clone of the Hulk equipped with Banner's intelligence, Nerd Hulk was deemed largely worthless by Fury due to the lack of rage-based strength and assigned to the Avengers. After the battles with both the Red Skull and Ghost Rider, Nerd Hulk attempted to join the Ultimates, but was immediately rejected. Bitter about his lack of appreciation, Nerd Hulk wandered New York until he was killed and turned by the vampire horde. Basking in his new vampire powers, Nerd Hulk killed and turned both Stick and the new Daredevil he was training, before killing the leader of the horde and assuming command. Leading an assault on the Triskelion, Nerd Hulk snapped Perun's neck, but was outwitted by Captain America, who teleported the entire Triskelion to Iran using Perun's hammer, and the sudden daylight wiped out the entire horde. Skills and Abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': Much like the being he was cloned from, Nerd Hulk is one of the strongest beings on Earth, capable of decapitating a vampire in an Iron Man suit in one punch and snapping the neck of Perun, a man with Thor's powers, in one hand. However, Fury has stated that Nerd Hulk lacks the natural rage of regular Hulk, and thus his strength can never grow beyond a set level, and he has been overpowered by weaker beings before such as Captain America. *'Adaption': Nerd Hulk's body is capable of immediately adapting to any hostile environment or situation. *'Superhuman Stamina/Durability': Nerd Hulk's body can actively counteract most poisons, to the point where he can very easily fight for hours without stopping or tiring, though he can still be taken out of the fight by being knocked out. On the durability side, he was capable of effortlessly bouncing bullets off of his skin and powering through blows from Ghost Rider's chain. *'Healing Factor': Any wound that Nerd Hulk can't ignore he can simply recover from. *'Intellect': Nerd Hulk is shown to be incredibly intelligent, much like the man he was cloned from, though he is shown to be somewhat gullible. |-| Magical Girl = A Syrian woman married to famed scientist Nikolai Laskov, Petra's life came to a traumatic halt when the Red Skull, to send a message to the people Nikolai was working for, broke into their home, forced her to kill Nikolai, then tossed her baby out a window before ordering his men to rape her. Left vengeful and bitter, Petra joined the Liberators, a multi-national team designed to counter the Ultimates and overthrow the US government. The team proved to be a failure, and Petra, the sole survivor, was left badly injured. Nick Fury recovered her and forcibly recruited her to the Avengers, where she would take part in the mission to stop the Red Skull from using the Cosmic Cube to rewrite history. The Avengers were initially outmatched until Captain America rammed into him with a fighter jet, badly injuring him and leaving him in a coma. With Fury's permission, Petra snuck into the Skull's room and shot him in the head, avenging her family's deaths. Powers and Abilities *'Wasp Powers': Through an unknown means, Nick Fury was able to perfectly replicate the powers of the original Wasp, Janet Van Dyne. **'Shrinking': Petra was capable of shrinking down to a few inches tall. **'Flight': Growing insect-like wings, Petra was able to fly while in her shrunken form, though she couldn't fly once out of it. **'Wasp Stings': Petra can produce bio-electrical blasts known as wasp stings, regardless of her size. When shrunk, they hurt enough to even register to the Hulk, and when fully sized, they felt like being struck by lightning. *'Insect Control': Petra is capable of controlling hordes of insects to the point where she can coordinate them to tear people apart. X-Factors Explanation *As a team, the Suicide Squad has been running missions for several years, and they've encountered everything between weird techno zombies, to Joker thugs, and crazed cultists. By comparison, the Avengers were only called together for a handful of missions with a constantly rotating roster. *Both teams are staffed with grizzled veterans and career criminals, so it's even here. *The Avengers may be extremely dangerous, but they're a team of like-minded individuals who are willing to put their own short term plans aside if it's helpful towards the endgame unified out of respect for one man. The Suicide Squad as a unit can work together, but the circumstances of their recruitment gives them some resentment of the rest of the team and of following orders in general. *While Flagg is an effective leader, he's shown some reservations about taking charge of the team, namely due to his recurring PTSD over the loss of his last team and the fact that the team is a group of dangerous supercriminals. Nick Fury is one of the most effective leaders on the planet, and his only flaws are his untrustworthiness and manipulative nature, which have been shown to be equally effective. *While the squad are brutal criminals, they have limits, mainly due to Flagg and Katana's willingness to kill them if they step out of line. The Avengers have very little restraint or concern for civilian casualties when it comes down to it, largely due to lack of actual repercussions for their actions. Notes *It will be set in between the end of New Suicide Squad and the beginning of Suicide Squad: Rebirth, and between Ultimate Avengers 2 and 3. *Voting ends September 5th. *Scenario: After the incidents with both the Red Skull and Ghost Rider, the US government deems Nick Fury a liability to national security and orders Amanda Waller to put a stop to him (and his team) by any means possible. Setting up a fake arms deal to lure the Avengers in, Waller sends Task Force X to bring the team down. Category:Blog posts